The Truth Be Told
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troy's married to Sharpay and Gabriella's married to Ryan. But each of themhave a secret within them. What happens when they one by one tell the truth that they never thought they would tell? Troyella. Rypay.
1. Trailer

**Title: **_The Truth Be Told  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Troy's married to Sharpay and Gabriella's married to Ryan. But everyone has a secret within them. What happens when they one by one tell the truth that they never thought they would tell? Troyella. SharpayxOC. RyanxOC._  
_**Genre:** _Drama/Suspence _

**_♥_****_TRAILER_****_♥  
_**_Legend  
__Italic is one family.  
_**_Italic and bold is another.  
_****Bold is the narrator.  
**Normal with no brackets is something including at least one character from each of the family.  
(Normal in brackets is the setting)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
What lies between two families?  
**(Troy and Sharpay making out on their couch at their house. Ryan and Gabriella watching t.v. with their arms around each other)

**Secrets. **

_"I don't love you, I never did." _

**_"I filed a divorce a year ago." _**

**More... **

**_"I'm pregnant. But it's not your's..." _**

**_"What?" _**

**...Darker Secrets. **

**_"I've been cheating on you, for seven months." _**

**_"With who?" _**

**_"...A relative..."_**

_"I murdered our daughter..."_

**How far will their marriages go? **

_"How could you do that!" _

_"You were always with her." _

_"What do you expect!" _

**_"I'm sorry." _**

**_"Don't be." _**

**Gabriella Evans**

"How could you!"

**Sharpay Bolton **

"I hate you."

**Troy Bolton **

"That's a first."

**Ryan Evans**

"I'm sorry."

**Star in,  
**(Shows the four of them arguing at the Evan's)

**The Truth Be Told. **

**Coming Soon**

* * *

My thanks to monkey402, for the format of the trailer!

♥Bridgette


	2. Secret One: Pregnancy

**_Chapter One- Secret One: Pregnancy  
_**"Morning, babe," Troy said giving his wife, Sharpay a hug from behind 

"Morning, hun."

"Waffles?" Troy asked his wife.

Sharpay nodded and went to the cupboard to get two plates for them.

As they both settled down to eat at the table, they each picked out their section of the newspaper, Sharpay, entertainment, and Troy...sports. Each of them were on the front page of their section. Sharpay was a famous actress, and Troy played for the Lakers.

"We're going out for dinner with Gabs and Ryan tonight," Troy said draining his cup of coffee down his throat.

Sharpay nodded, then went back to the article about Ryan's movie as if Troy hadn't said anything.

Suddenly her head snapped up, "Wait, tonight's the premiere of Dark Carolina."

Troy reached behind him and grabbed the cordless phone from its charger, and pressed speed dial.

"Hey Ryan," he said after the director of Dark Carolina had picked up.

"Oh, Troy. Gabby was just going to call you guys. She forgot about the premiere. Tomorrow night?" the director said.

"Sure, VIP section of _French Taste_?" Troy suggested.

"Okay, _French Taste_, I'll ask Gabby to book the VIP section. Can I talk to Sharpie?" Ryan asked. _Sharpie_ was a nickname Ryan had made up in high school that he kept to himself...that is until one day he called her that, which the outcome wasn't really good. But when Sharpay's iciness started to fade, she had let him, and _only_ him call her that as a thank you gift for sticking with her when she was the Ice Queen...even though he hadn't exactly had a choice, but that's a different story.

"Yeah, hold on," Troy said handing Sharpay. He had always envied Ryan for being able to call Sharpay Sharpie, but when Sharpay told him why, he had let it go. To him and his wife's friend, they was able to call her with Shar.

Sharpay took the phone from Troy, and said her usual first line, "Sharpay Bolton."

"Hey, Sharpie."

"Hey, Ryan."

"The limo's gonna be in front of your house around six, okay?" Ryan finalized.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Are you bringing Troy with you?" Ryan asked.

"Um, hold on, let me ask," Sharpay said, then covered the mouthpiece.

"Are you coming to the premiere?"

Troy shrugged, "Sure."

Sharpay uncovered the mouthpiece then answered, "Yeah.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

"So when's dinner?" Sharpay said putting the phone on the table.

"Tomorrow at _French Taste_," Troy said drinking that last gulp of orange juice from his glass.

"You're going already?" Sharpay whined as Troy put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sorry baby," Troy said giving her a kiss on the lips before grabbing his jacket and his keys.

Dark Carolina was a horror movie. It's about how Sabrina Matholoun (Sharpay Bolton) finds a book, but as she continues to read the book, everything around her changes into the book. People who have disappeared from the last ten years are here, she meets a boy, Sean, (Shane Tucker) who knows the way out. They must compete through thick and thin, there's a murderer out there, murders are happening everyday, no one's safe. Sean and Sabrina get closer and closer as his plan carries out. As Sean helps Sabrina get back into the real world, Sabrina wonders, if Sean knows the way out, how come he hasn't left? Near the last part of the plan, Sabrina tries to coax Sean, but she only finds out a deep secret of his that he will murder her if he finds out.

**a/n: Check out Dark Carolina in the stories I write. It's similar to this.**

That night, after the Evan's had gotten back from the premiere, Gabriella had no intention of falling asleep, she looked over at her husband, who was fast asleep. Gabriella stared at the ceiling, peopl had always told her life is hard. She had known that, but not this hard. She heaved a sigh before closing her eyes.

**French Taste**

"Hey, Sharpay!" Gabriella said giving her sister-in-law a hug.

"Hey Gabs!"

Ryan and Troy did their own manly thing.

After Sharpay took up ten minutes of ordering, finally deciding on s cargos, the four talked about how life was.  
**a/n:I've never tasted s cargo, which my friend said are snails and that they are fancy, so Sharpay would eat 'em. **

As the food came, Sharpay didn't feel well. As soon as her food were in front of her, she raced to the VIP restroom.

The group each had a strange look.

After five minutes, Sharpay had still not come back.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Troy suggested, getting up from his seat.

"No, I'll go. You stay here and eat," Ryan said, also getting up.

"No, it's okay," Ryan said, "I'm her brother anyways."

"Well I'm her husband," Troy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gabriella sighed quietly, and poked at her food.

Ryan looked from his wife to his brother-in-law, "Fine, you go," he said, silently sighing.

Troy opened the women washroom door, since there was no one else in the VIP section, he didn't have to worry about other women there.

"Sharpay?" Troy said worried when he heard someone puking.

"Troy?" Sharpay squeaked.

"Sharpay? Open up," Troy said pounding on the stall door.

Troy stop in mid-pound when Sharpay started to puke again.

A few moments later, the stall door opened, revealing a pale blonde.

Troy wrapped Sharpay in a hug, as Sharpay started to cry.

Sharpay pushed herself off Troy and threw up in the toliet again, then slid down the wall on to the floor sobbing.

"Everything's gonna be all right," Troy said taking a seat next to her.

"No it's not!" Sharpay said with tears.

Troy wiped his wife's tear off her face with his thumb.

Sharpay pushed Troy's thumb off her face, "I'm pregnant! And it's not your's," she exclaimed.

Her eyes widen when she noticed what she had just said.

"What?" Troy said barely above a whisper.

Everything was silent.

Sharpay looked away, "I've been cheating on you...for seven months," she looked him in the eye as she said the last three words.

"With who?" Troy said sadly.

"...A relative..."

"Who? Dan? Mark? Michael? Dylan?" Troy said listing her male relatives.

"My brother," Sharpay said once again looking away.

Troy's eyes widen, then he walked out of the restroom in rage.

Troy slapped a fifty dollar bill on the table.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Ryan apologized.

Troy glared an evil glare at him, then stormed out of the restaurant.

Gabriella looked from the restroom to her husband, then to Troy, who was walking out of the restaurant.

"Did I miss something?" she said confused.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Author's Note: So I was wondering, how would you guys feel about Sharpay and Ryan getting together? Gross? Okay? Love it? If you guys don't want Rypay, I could change it, but I don't think it's that bad, it's weird, but it's okay. So what do you think?_**


	3. Secret Two: Murder

**_Chapter Two-Secret Two:Murder  
_**"Hello?" a gruff voice came on to the other end of the phone.

"Hi Troy. Is Sharpay there?" Gabriella asked nicely.

A while after Troy had left the restaurant, Sharpay had emerged out of the restroom, and had asked the confused Gabriella and the silent Ryan to drive her home. The drive to the Bolton's was silent, Gabriella had tried to start conversations but with no success.

"She's in the shower," Troy said not really caring.

"Um okay, tell her to call me when she's done," Gabriella said.

The next thing she heard was the dial tone.

She shrugged then put the phone on the floor beside her and continued to orginize Ryan's clothes in his walk-in closet since she had nothing better to do.

As Gabriella stacked Ryan's shoe boxes, one on top of the other, a box dropped from its pile, and the lid flew open, landing about a meter or so away from its content.

Gabriella gasped at the content.

A blood-stained knife.

Gabriella sat there in shock, then slowly reached for the lid.

She stood up shaking, and went to find Ryan, taking the box with her.

Gabriella found her husband in the den watching television.

"Ryan...what's this?" Gabriella said quietly, but could still sense the quiver in her voice.

"Oh, a box," Ryan said barely glancing at the box as Gabriella sat down beside him.

Ryan froze a few seconds later after he had turned back to the television.

Gabriella quietly took the lid off.

Ryan stared at the knife but stayed quiet.

They both sat there waiting for the other to speak.

"I murdered our daughter," Ryan admitted in a whisper.

Gabriella stared at the murderer of her daughter.

"Why?" she whispered.

"You were always with her."

"What do you expect!" Gabriella exclaimed in tears.

Ryan looked away.

Gabriella stared back into the box, and jumped when the phone rang.

She laid the box on the coffee table, and went to find the phone in the kitchen.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said into the phone after checking the Caller ID.

She heard muffles of tears.

"I'm sorry, Gabby. I really am," Sharpay said with tears, then dropping the phone.

"Huh?" Gabriella said.

_Sharpay doesn't know about the murder...does she?_

Gabriella sat there with the phone still at her ear.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice came on.

"What's she sorry for?" Gabriella thought out loud.

Troy grunted, "She's pregnant."

"So?"

"With Ryan's baby."

Gabriella dropped the phone and her eyes grew wide.

"Gabby? Gabby? Are you there?" she heard Troy's voice from the phone.

"Did you say Ryan?" Gabriella said sharply after snatching back the phone.

"Yeah," he said plainly.

Gabriella stood there, then tossed the phone onto the counter, and then stormed off to Ryan's closet.

She grabbed a duffel bag and threw a heap of clothes into it, then stoped down the stairs.

Gabriella first threw the duffel bag on the steps of the front door, then stormed off to the den.

She took Ryan by surprise, dragging him through the front door.

"You're a murderer then a cheater. What else are you that I don't know about?" Gabriella hissed, then slammed the door in his face.

She slide down the door in tears asking herself:

_**Why do I deserve this?  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note: Two things. One, what's actually written in the story may be slightly different from teh Trailer. Sorry about that. Second. Most of you guys supported the whole Rypay thing, which I thank, cause it'll be hard to turn everything around, lol. And for those who just said I love it or Post more soon, I'm assuming Rypay is okay. Thanks again!  
**♥Bridgette♥ **_


	4. Secret Three: Life

Author's Note: Oh my god, I spent my whole time since I got home to write this chapter, and I haven't started my homework. Ahhhhhhhhhhh, it's already eight o'clock.  
---------------------------------------

**Chapter Three-Secret Three:Life**

"Gabby!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Too loud, Cori," Gabriella said behind her.

"Sorry."

"Coffee?" Gabriella offered.

"Please," Coriander said as they went to the kitchen, "Who's the guest for tonight?"

Gabriella froze, "Shoot."

"Sorry, I totally forgot," Gabriella said to her manager.

"Ga-bby..." Cori groaned.

"I'll find someone..."

'Ryan's somewhere, Sharpay's a bitch...TROY!'

Gabriella grabbed the phone.

"What do you want? And Sharpay's not here, so don't ask," Troy groaned.

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked.

Troy let out a yawn, "Don't think so. Why?"

"I have a concert, and there's suppose to be guest. I kicked Ryan out, and you don't where Shar is."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Thanks a smillion! See you in half an hour!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Haffa-wha!"

"Come on, Troy's the guest! We're picking him up in half an hour."

"Well I have an errand to run, so I'll drop you off."

"Okay."

"Troy!"Gabriella called out as she entered Troy's place.

She heard a thud and rushed up the stairs.

She saw a brown-haired head in a bunch of tangled blankets on the floor.

Gabriella pulled each blanket off him and found Troy in boxers.

"Five more minutes, Shar," Troy mumbled.

Gabriella threw the blankets on top of in with annoyance.

Troy pulled them closer to him and dozed off.

Gabriella threw her head back in fustration, "Wake up!"

Troy sat right up, with his eyes wide open.

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest as Troy slammed the washroom door.

"So what are we doing?" Troy asked as he poured himself a bowl of corn pops.

"Singing."

"Right," he said splashing his cereal with milk.

"Where's Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"yealled her, she left," Troy shrugged, "Ryan?"

Gabriella sighed, "Long story."

"Gabby!" Cori called from outside.

"Which songs are you singing?" Cori asked.

They looked at each other, "Uhhhh..."

"What I've Been Looking For? Fast version?" Troy suggested.

"Sure."

"Or how about that song that the whole school sang in the cafe?"

"Well there's not enough people," Gabriella chuckled.

"I supose..."

Seven O'Clock

Gabriella walked up on stage, "Hel-lo Hollywood!"

The crowd eruped into cheers and chants.

Gabriella laughed, "Why thank you very much," bowing to oevery direction.

Everyone laughed.

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't pay to see me bow, so let's get on with the concert!" Gabriella said into the microphone, "Here's Good Life!"

Good Life-Jesse McCartney  
If I were you I'd be taking it easy

Kick back and relax for a little while

We'll all still be here tomorrow

Take time just to act like a little child

No matter what the world has in store for us

You got the ring that better get off of us

Reach out for a comfortable chair

Rejoice and throw your arms in the air

Cause...

(Chorus)

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

And if your boss is giving you pressure

Let go, take a breather in the park

You've got to find out what's your pleasure

In time you'll be singing like a lark

Pretty soon your sorry will chime for all

Somebody will heed your call

Reach out for a comfortable chair

Rejoice, throw your arms in the air

Cause...

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

Trade in some misery for some tender loving care

Cast aside those cloudy days fuses are all to bear

Make up your mind and get a whole new lease on life

Reach out for a comfortable chair

Rejoice throw your arms in the air

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life so why y'all trippin'

The good life slippin' away

It's a good life

So why y'all trippin'

The good life's slippin' away

It's a good life

Why y'all trippin'

Slippin', slippin', slippin' away

"As for tonight's special guest..." Gabriella said near the end of the concert.

The crowd started to scream.

"Troy Bolton!"

The crowd went wild, as the spotlight follwed Tory entering the stage from the back.

Troy gave a big wave with both arms, but still holding the mic.

"Now what would Mr. Lunkhead-basketball-man like to sing?" Gabriella asked.

"Um," Troy thought, "What I've Been Looking For?"

"Okay," Gabriella said before she went to tell her musicians what to play.

"Oh, and Kelsi, if you're out there watching or if you're in this room, we're gonna use the fast version. Sorry," Troy apologized.

What I've Been Looking For 

Troy:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Gabriella:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had somone as good for me as you  
No one like you so lonely before I finally found  
What i've been looking for

Gabriella:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Troy:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Troy:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Troy coughed, "Now my throat hurts. Should have warmed up my voice."

Gabriella chuckled, "You should."

Troy rolled his eyes, while the audience laughed.

"Well I'll sing one more song, and then it'll be autograph time, okay?" Gabriella said, "Since _I _warmed up my voice."

This caused Troy to roll his eyes again, and a bunch of okay's from the audience.

"Pockets Full of Secrets!"

**a/n: Appartently, I've never heard of this song, Pockets Full of Secerts, but I found the lyrics and it seemed like a good song, so I can use the lyrics and I wont get ripped-off. Win/win.**

Pockets Full Of Secrets-The Red, Hot Valentines 

I've got a pocket full of secrets

Nobody knows what I keep in it

Seems to come undone the more I fill it

And I'm dragging them on

Gabriella felt a lump in her throat.

(chorus)  
Would you still love me if I never made a damn thing of myself?

If I turned my back on everything I've known

Would you still hold me if I cried for the part of me that died

From the thought of doing all of this alone?

Her eyes started to water, but she blinked them back.

I've got a closet full of regrets

Boxed up and placed where I can't see them

Seems they're never out of my head

And I'm always out of my head

Would you still love me if i never made a damn thing of myself?

If I turned my back on everything I've known

Would you still hold me if I cried for the part of me that died

From the thought of doing all of this alone?

And I'm draggin them on...

Would you still love me if i never made a damn thing of myself?

If I turned my back on everything I've known

Would you still hold me if I cried for the part of me that died

From the thought of doing all of this alone?

She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh.

She quickly opened her eyes and shouted out, "See you later, Hollywood!"

As she rushed off stage, she noticed Troy standing behind the curtains.

She ran into his arms and cried.

Troy stroked her hair, holding her close, "Everything's gonna be fine."

Gabriella didn't say anything but kept sobbing into his chest.

Slowly, the cried started to die down, until it was silent except for the moving around them, and the shouts from the audience.

Troy looked down at Gabriella.

She looked up, her chin resting on his chest.

"Ryan murdered Tasha," she said softly.

Troy closed his eyes, and pulled her tighter against him.

"I'm _so _sorry," Troy mumbled.

"Gabs! Authographs!"

"You wanna come?" Gabriella asked Troy as Troy let go of her.

"Sure," he replied.

As the two took a seat, everyone started to wave their pens and paper.

Three hours of signing autographs caused their hand to feel numb, and their smiles seem to be planted on their face.

Troy had headed off to get them a water bottle.

Gabriella sat there.

'Everything's perfect here, quietness, everyone's in a bubble...' she sighed.

Gabriella got up to leave, but a girl around the age of six came rushing into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl said, shyly handing Gabriella a pen and paper.

Gabriella gave her a smile, but it was a smile that she _wanted_ to give.

"What's your name?" Gabriella asked her, bending down to the girl's height.

"Ella," she said proudly.

Gabriella chuckled, "Well Ella, here's your autograph," she said handing Ella back the sheet of paper and the pen.

"One day, I hope to be just like you. You're life must be so easy. You're rich, you sing, you make loads of money," Ella said with a dreamy face.

"Ella!" a voice shouted.

"Oops, that's my mother. Bye," Ella said waving.

Gabriella smiled, "Bye! It was nice meeting you!"

It was one o'clock by the time Gabriella got into the limo with Troy to a pizza parlor, since they were starving.

"You okay?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella looked up, "Is life easy?"

Troy looked taken-back, "Well...no. Not always."

"Then why is it that so many little kids said that my life must be so easy?" Gabriella said looking away.

"You're their role model, you're a celebrity, they expect your life should be easy," Troy said gently.

"But my life is like killing me! First Natasha, then Ryan and Sharpay! All in ONE day," Gabriella whined.

Troy gave her a pat on the back.

"We're here kids," their driver told them.

They ordered their pizza by the front corner since their wasn't much people around, but as soon as they got their pizza and drink, people started to rush in.

One of the pizza guy herded them into their VIP room, but as soon as they had looked around the room, everyone in the room froze.

Sharpay and Ryan awkwardly shifted their gaze back to their pizza, and Troy and Gabriella walked to the other end of the room and sat down.

Everything was silent except for shuffling.

Finally, Gabriella got up.

"What are you doing?" Troy hissed at her.

"If we just _sit_ here all day, nothing's gonna get solved. Troy, I'm sorry if you don't want to solve your problem, but _I _need to."

Troy sighed, knowing she was right, and followed her to the other table.

"I hope you're here to apologize," Ryan sneered.

Gabriella glared at him, "Look who's talking, _murderer_."

Sharpay butted in, "He didn't mur----"

"Stop butting into _their_ business, when _you_ cheated on _me_!" Troy yelled at Sharpay.

"I didn't cheat on you!" Sharpay shot back.

"Oh, then care to explain how you're carrying a baby that's not mine?" Troy said sweetly.

"I'm sorry!" Sharpay cried out.

"Yeah right," Troy snorted.

"I didn't murder Natasha!" Ryan screamed.

"Oh yeah, so you confessed yesterday, but now you change your story. How childish," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I killed her, so what!" Ryan said throwing his hands up.

"So what!" Gabriella said in disbelief, "You killed your daughter," she slightly shook her head.

"If it's such a big deal, then I'm sorry," Ryan said with annoyance.

"'Sorry' won't change anything now," Gabriella said, then walking off.

"Gabby!" Troy called after her.

"Fine, call Gabby!" Sharpay said.

"At least I can trust her," Troy said before running off.

The next day, Gabriella woke up and headed down for a cup of coffee.

After she got her coffee, her eyes widen to the magazine in front of her.

_Family Problems?_

It showed a picture of last night at the pizza parlor, the four of them screaming at each other.

Gabriella dropped her cup of coffee.

She opened the magazine to the short article, ignoring the coffee on the floor.

_At two o'clock last night, Troy Bolton, Sharpay Bolton, Ryan Evans, and Gabriella Evans, were heard arguing at a pizza parlor. Each witness heard something different from the four voices. Nothing has been verified, but we'll keep you posted!_

Gabriella gripped the counter for support.

'Life is never easy.'


	5. Secret Four: Love

_**n0t3: Happy New Year!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Chapter Four- Secret Four: Love**_

The home phone rang loudly beside Gabriella, and she yelped, and fell into the pool of her spilt coffee.

She checked the Caller ID, before answering.

"Hey," she said dully.

"Didja read the magazine I left on your table?" Coriander asked casually.

"...Yeah," Gabriella said waiting for Cori's outburst.

"Good."

And with that, Coriander hung up.

Gabriella sighed, and called Troy with her cell phone.

"Did you read LA Celebs yet?" Gabriella said before Troy could even say hi.

"Not yet, why?" Troy asked with no worry.

"Read it, I'm coming over. Cuz we got a big problem," Gabriella said while grabbing her keys and her purse.

"Problem?" Troy said confused.

"Problem? No problem."

Troy was about to said something, but Gabriella interrupted.

"Just a really _big_ problem," Gabriella said, as she got into her car.

She heard Troy shuffling papers in the background, then a loud thump.

Troy grunted, so she said, "See you in ten," then hung up.

As Gabriella got out of her car at Troy's house, she heard another loud bang, she let herself into his house, then heard another thump.

"Troy?!" Gabriella yelled.

"Here!"

"Did you read it?" Gabriella asked him, after she found him.

"Don't remind me," he simply just said.

"We have two choices: One, fix the problem before it all hits the tabloids fully. Or just spill."

"Why can't we ignore though?" Troy asked.

"They have a picture of us arguing. Anyone who looks at this picture could tell there was something going on." Gabriella told him.

Troy sighed, "We are so busted."

Gabriella poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I hate being famous."

Gabriella chuckled, "But you were always famous," she said.

Troy looked over at her.

"High School, it was basketball. UCLA, it was still basketball."

"Yeah. But it wasn't all...'Let's stalk him.'" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him.

"Okay, it was with the cheerleaders, but it wasn't _this_ bad, right?" Troy said.

Gabriella shrugged, she had a body guard, Troy didn't. There was a difference.

Troy rolled his eyes, "So what're we gonna do?"

"We have to meet up with Ryan and Sharpay first."

Troy nodded.

"Do you know where they're staying?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope."

"Great. Just great," Gabriella mumbled, flopping on to a couch.

"Define love," Gabriella asked out of the blue, looking at Troy.

Troy looked over at her confused.

"Just define it."

Troy thought about it for a moment, "It's hard to define. If you love someone, you know that you love them. You can't define the feeling...It's a feeling."

"Mm hmm."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. Do you love Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Do you love Ryan?"

"I don't know," Gabriella admitted.

"What?" Troy said surprised.

"Like, I used to love him. But now that I think about it...I don't know if I really love him, you know."

"Oh, I had that feeling before," Troy said.

"Really?"

Troy nodded.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. After a while, it just faded, I guess," Troy shrugged.

"Is one year a while?"

"One year?" Troy said surprised.

"Yeah," Gabriella said quietly.

Troy enfolded Gabriella into a hug.

"Love is so stupid."

Gabriella said with a sigh.


End file.
